


Kibarashi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plants, Touring
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Dici che c’è qualche pianta che sia pratico portarsi in giro? Non è giusto che tu riesca a non pensare a me qui a Tokyo mentre io non ho modo di distrarmi!”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Kibarashi

**_ \- Kibarashi - _ **

Ryo osservava Ohkura da diversi minuti.

La sera prima era tornato a casa dopo essere mancato per svariati giorni.

Il tour con i NewS l’aveva tenuto impegnato più di quanto non avesse inizialmente immaginato, ed era più che felice di essere finalmente rientrato a Tokyo. Di essere tornato da Ohkura anche; il più piccolo gli era mancato, sebbene non gliel’avesse detto apertamente.

Ma quando la sera prima l’aveva visto, il suo comportamento era stato inequivocabile: gli era praticamente saltato al collo, abbracciandolo e baciandolo come se volesse lasciare che le proprie labbra mettessero radici su quelle dell’altro.

Ryo non era bravo a stare da solo; e sebbene fosse con gli altri membri dei NewS, sentiva sempre come se gli mancasse qualcosa.

Ora guardava Tadayoshi dalla soglia della porta, con espressione perplessa.

Il più giovane aveva preso una bacinella, l’aveva riempita e si era diretto verso il bonsai che troneggiava sul mobile all’angolo della stanza, centellinando l’acqua con aria concentrata.

Stanco di osservarlo, e soprattutto incuriosito, gli andò alle spalle, mettendogli una mano sul braccio.

Ohkura trasalì, voltandosi verso Ryo con aria omicida.

“Ryo-chan! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!” si voltò poi in direzione della pianta, con aria contrariata. “E mi hai fatto versare troppa acqua. Non se ne deve dare troppa ai bonsai, non lo sai?” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro come se stesse riflettendo su come risolvere il problema. Poi parve decidere che in fondo non era chissà quale tragedia, e tornò in direzione della cucina per posare la bacinella.

“No che non lo so. Tacchon... da quando abbiamo un bonsai in casa? E soprattutto, da quando ti sei dato al giardinaggio?” gli chiese il più grande, seguendolo nell’altra stanza.

“Da quando sono andato a trovare i miei la settimana scorsa. Mia madre ha cominciato a curare un po’ meglio il giardino e si è appassionata. Aveva questo bonsai in casa e ha deciso di regalarmelo. Dice che il giardinaggio la rilassa e l’aiuta a passare il tempo quando non sa che fare e vuole evitare di stare ferma a pensare a... cose spiacevoli” gli spiegò, poi alzò le spalle. “Ho pensato che potesse essere utile anche a me. Certo, lo spazio e il tempo sono quello che sono, ma alla fine anche prendermi cura di un bonsai non è così male. Mi fa impiegare una parte del tempo libero” concluse, sempre mantenendo un’espressione seria in viso, cosa che invece Ryo non riuscì a fare.

Ridacchiò leggermente, facendo passare le braccia intorno alla vita di Ohkura e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“E perché hai bisogno di impiegare il tempo per non pensare? Che cosa ti passerà mai per la testa?” gli chiese, con aria divertita.

Il più piccolo sembrò indispettirsi. Si sciolse dalla presa dell’altro su di sé, dandogli le spalle.

Sospirò, prima di cominciare a parlare.

“Beh... sono sempre stato abituato a vivere da solo. Ma da quando siamo venuti a vivere qui, insieme...” ennesimo sospiro. “Quando non ci sei, mi manchi. E cerco di non pensarci” ammise, e Nishikido poteva dire dal suo tono quanto gli fosse costato dirglielo.

Lo sapeva, Ohkura non era tipo da esprimere con così tanta facilità quello che provava, esattamente come non lo era lui.

Gli si avvicinò nuovamente, posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Ti ho preso un paio di regali, mentre ero in tour. Ma a saperlo prima ti avrei preso una pianta, mi dispiace” lo prese blandamente in giro, sorridendo. Poi fece presa sulla sua vita e lo fece girare, costringendolo a guardarlo. “Sono felice che tu riesca in qualche modo a distrarti, Tacchon. Anche a me manchi quando non sono con te” gli disse, fattosi improvvisamente serio. “Da morire” rimarcò, diventando improvvisamente rosso.

Ci fu un momento di imbarazzo, poi i due si separarono, fingendo di non essersi detti nulla.

Ryo si sedette al tavolo della cucina, afferrando una tazza e versandosi del caffè, con nonchalance.

“Dici che c’è qualche pianta che sia pratico portarsi in giro? Non è giusto che tu riesca a non pensare a me qui a Tokyo mentre io non ho modo di distrarmi!” tornò a deriderlo, ma questa volta Ohkura non se la prese, e sorrise di rimando.

“Ne dubito. Ma in fondo ti sta bene, sei tu quello che se ne va” gli disse, alzando le sopracciglia con aria innocente.

Ryo fece una smorfia, per poi scoccargli un’occhiataccia.

Avrebbe davvero voluto che ci fosse qualcosa che lo distraesse nei momenti in cui, per i suoi impegni, non potevano stare insieme.

E sapeva che, piante o non piante, nemmeno Ohkura riusciva del tutto a non pensarci.

Ma in quel momento non voleva preoccuparsene.

Dopo tutto quel tempo in cui non si erano visti, voleva sfruttare ogni secondo che avevano da passare insieme.

Al resto, ci avrebbe pensato poi.

Avere Ohkura davanti a sé, avere la possibilità di toccarlo, di parlarci, di averlo così vicino, erano la distrazione più grande che potesse avere.


End file.
